


A Moment

by Ravensdawn



Category: Jisbon - Fandom, The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Jisbon, The Mentalist - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7926064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravensdawn/pseuds/Ravensdawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane and LIsbon have a moment of intimacy.  One-shot, filler fic.  Rated E, well because, but as far as a fanfic sex scenes go, this one is fairly vanilla.<br/>Of course I don't own these characters, I just love them a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment

When Lisbon let herself in her apartment, Jane was asleep on her couch, fully clothed in his three-piece suit, shoes and all, as always. His hands were tucked between his knees and he had no blanket. It was a mystery to her why he never had a blanket. She crouched down, trying to decide whether to just let him sleep. Decision made, she leaned in and kissed him. She did it again, kissing along his hairline from temple to his ear. It was something she’d always wanted to do. Jane’s eyes flickered open, and closed, letting Lisbon do what she wanted. She kept going, nuzzling into his neck, along the line of his shirt. Jane lifted his hand to her cheek, moving her mouth to his. Jane loved kissing her, loved that she wanted to kiss him. How did he ever get so lucky? He never wanted to stop.  
“Hey”  
“Hey”  
Lisbon moved to the other side of his face and kissed along his jawline. To reach better, she straddled his waist, taking off her suit jacket in the process. For half a beat, she just looked at him, his beautiful curls tussled from sleep, his blue eyes smiling at her. Unable to help herself she leaned down and kissed him in earnest, their mouths opening to each other, tongues touching so they could be a close as possible. Lisbon’s hands were busy unbuttoning all the buttons, vest and shirt. She didn’t remove them, just opened them, leaving as much of his armor intact as possible. She started kissing the skin she exposed, moving to suckle each of his nipples. He hissed when she did this putting his hand on her head to keep her there. She, in turn, smiled and used her teeth to rub across his skin making him squirm.  
He put his hands on both sides of her face and brought her back to him, back to his mouth. It was his favorite thing. He loved watching her eyes just before they kissed, the intensity in them floored him and made him feel wanted. She tended to close her eyes after that and he watched the crinkle between her eyebrows and how her lashes looked against her cheeks.  
Lisbon sat up and started to work on his belt buckle, opening it and the button and the zipper. Her eyes never left his. She had to scootch back to get where she wanted to be. She loved the lines of his hip bones. She moved his waistband away enough to kiss the skin on top of the bone, while holding his other hip down.  
“Teresa”, he purred, deep in his chest.  
She kept on, moving clothes as needed to run her tongue from one hip to the other. The way his skin trembled was enough for her to do it again. Jane nearly laughed, but it would have broken the moment and the last thing he wanted was for her to stop or feel unwanted or self-conscious. She kissed the angles made by his other hip and continued down.  
She put her mouth on him through the soft cotton cloth and breathed. He groaned. He gently put one hand up to brush her ear because he knew it would make her shiver. Peeling back the top of his boxers, she took him in her mouth. He was heat and silk, she took her time and sucked him in.  
Lisbon never did quite understand what people didn’t like about this. It appealed to the control freak in her, the voice in her head smirking a little at how she had him at her mercy. But she dismissed that thought, letting her better angels remind her that she was doing this because she loved him. And he loved her and knew how much she loved what she was doing. He loved it because she loved it. There it was again, that thought loop that she always got into when she thought about how well the two of them fit together, how much they complimented each other. Lisbon kept him in her mouth, pulling him in further. She wrapped her had around the base and bobbed her head up and down, mostly to feel his reactions, to hear the sounds he made. When Jane couldn’t stand it any longer, he put his hands on her sides and lifted her off of him. He brought her back once again to his kiss, finding the taste of himself on her all kinds of fascinating.  
Keeping hold of her, he lifted up, and less than gracefully rolled them over, hoping against hope she didn’t notice how awkward it was. From his position above her, he mimicked her earlier moves and began undoing the buttons of her shirt, letting the sheer fabric fall to her sides.  
All of a sudden he was nervous, a flash of panic. He’s not allowed this. He can’t have her. She’ll be taken away. He’ll lose her. No way he could handle that. He looked down and froze. Of course Lisbon noticed, cranking his nerves up another notch. He never liked accidentally exposing his true feelings. Lisbon, in her turn, put her hands on the sides of his face and made him look at her. The eye contact was a jolt. What had she always told him? It was going to be ok, they will be alright, he wasn’t going to lose her, she will always be there for him. All of that was in her eyes, and he tried his best to send all of that back to her.  
“Kiss me, Patrick. I need you to kiss me,” and he didn’t think he could ever have loved her more. He knew she knew he was freaking out a little and needed reassurance and he knew she knew just what to say. And there it was, that circle of thought he always got into when he thought about much they go together.  
And so he kissed her, he kissed her mouth and her chin and the little spot where the skin dips down above her sternum. He watched the little smile on her face, her eyes closed so she could lose herself in the sensations. He slid her bra down and held her breast, softly caressing, knowing she didn’t like more than that. He kissed her belly though, and the skin just under her breast. He kissed down to her navel, skimming his hands down to hold her waist. His turn to work her buckle and the button of her pants. He tried to get them off, but ended up more or less wrestling with the couch. She shimmied out of them, laid back, and made room for him.  
He nestled himself between her legs and then they were kissing again. No holding back. Lips. Teeth. Tongues. Lost to the world. Without breaking away, Patrick reached down and guided himself in. She bent her knees up and he sank down into her. Into oblivion. Back and forth, push and pull. The sounds, wow, Teresa loved the sounds. Sounds that seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere. Then he had to break his mouth away, they had to breathe. Unable to hold up his head, he rested against her forehead. His breath was warm in her ear. She held on to the back of his neck, scratching her fingers through his hair. Her hands moved down, found their way under his vest and shirt to the small of his back. She met his every move.  
Then she was holding on for all she was worth. She wrapped her legs around him. He was balancing himself on his knees so he could hold onto her hips. He ground down, pulling her as close to him as he could. There was no room between them, skin to skin, all friction and heat.  
“Teresa………please.”  
“Patrick”  
“Love you” Neither knew who said it first. Neither cared. It was all either of them needed. Hearts pounding, chests panting, nerves firing from every direction. Lisbon was floating with lights flashing behind her eyes. Jane’s spine was melting. So good. IQ through the roof, master of words, and all he can think is “good”.  
It was a long time they stayed that way. Everyone mocks cuddling after sex, but Jane could never get enough of it. He loved the time to process, to put the pieces of himself back together. It was one of the few times in his life that his mind was quiet. Lisbon didn’t mind, it was comfortable and she was usually too tired to do much else. What she really didn’t want, though, was to sleep on the couch, so she was the first to move. She stood up and took his hand. No conversation needed, they went up the stairs to clean up and go to bed.


End file.
